


Dans la Maison

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix night is Jared's favorite night of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la Maison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/) for [](http://essene.livejournal.com/profile)[**essene**](http://essene.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, "it was a fluke." I played pretty fast and loose with the prompt, hope it's okay. Title from Barenaked Ladies.

The TV screen was glowing bright white and red when Jared came down the stairs, hair still damp from his shower and wearing only a pair of loose gym shorts. A bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, and when Jared turned around he saw Jensen coming out of the kitchen with two beers, the fingers of his right hand twined around the necks of the bottles.

"Hey! Netflix night!" He took his beer from Jensen and leaned in for a kiss. Jensen's mouth tasted like Blue Moon, like butter and salt--proof that he'd broken into the supplies already. "Mmm, you know I love Netflix night."

"I know you do." Jensen's hand was warm on Jared's chest. "You want anything else to eat?"

"Um, your ass?"

Jensen laughed and smacked Jared in the arm with the cool bottom of his beer bottle. "Later. I want to watch a few more episodes."

"Of _Weeds_?" Jared asked, making his best hopeful puppy face.

Jensen shook his head and walked over to grab the PS3 controller as he flopped down on the couch. "I thought you were just going to watch that on your laptop between setups? You know I'm trying to rewatch _The X-Files_ , and I only just started season three."

"But _Weeds_ didn't give me nightmares about weird snake guys when I was in middle school."

"Wait, why haven't I heard about your _X-Files_ trauma before this?"

Jared took a long drink from his beer and slumped down to sit next to Jensen. "Because the crew would call me a pussy forever?"

Jensen patted Jared on the shoulder and left his hand there, fingers playing along the line of Jared's clavicle. "It'll be our secret. But what are you talking about, snake guy?"

"I don't know, man. It was a long time ago, and I was only halfway watching the episode but there was some like mutant guy with a gross mouth and he was half snake. It was seriously nasty."

"What? No, it wasn't a snake, it was a fluke. A flukeworm guy."

"Oh thank you, that's so much better." Jared shuddered dramatically and then shivered for real as a cool draft passed over his bare skin.

"Come'ere." Jensen tugged on Jared's shoulder. "If you're going to walk around three-quarters naked, I guess we'll have to huddle together for warmth."

Jared leaned in close, settling against Jensen's side and wrapping his arm around Jensen's back. His fingers found warm skin below the waistband of Jensen's sweats, and he grinned as Jensen pushed ever so slightly into the touch. "So why do we have to watch so many episodes of this crazy ass show?"

"Well, there's a lot I want to learn, you know?"

"About aliens?"

Jensen bumped his shoulder against Jared's chest. "Directing. And anyway, it's fun to see some of the actors we've worked with, locations, crew guys in the credits and all."

"Oooh, maybe we should play a drinking game."

Jensen's fingers brushed through the Jared's hair and lingered at the nape of his neck, playing with the short strands and sending a wave of arousal down Jared's spine. "Only if you want us both to be way too drunk for any fun later on."

"Definitely a bad plan. Okay, start your evil nineties nightmare porn."

Jared sat up enough to grab the bowl of popcorn and then settled back against Jensen as he got the episode going. And, okay, the episode was pretty cool. There were no slimy mutant worm guys, and it had two actors they'd worked with on the show plus a location that looked familiar. And Gillian Anderson in suits with long jackets like his high school history teacher. Still, none of it could measure up to slowly, slowly working his hand into Jensen's sweats. From where his fingers sat warm on Jensen's belly just below his waist, Jared blindly mapped the skin around Jensen's hip and then spread his fingers to cup around Jensen's ass. He stroked his middle finger lightly over the crack, grinning as Jensen shivered, his eyelids trembling.

Jensen took a sharp breath. "Jay," Jensen whispered. "I'm trying to watch."

"Mmhmm." Jared breathed his words against Jensen's neck. "M'not stopping you."

"Yeah, right, I--"

"You want me to move my hand?"

"No, um, yeah?"

"'kay." Jared slipped his hand off of Jensen's ass--slowly, lingering over the soft skin--and then dipped his hand back down under the front of Jensen's sweats. He let his hand sit low on Jensen's belly as Jensen breathed in and out against the touch, his diaphragm expanding and relaxing under Jared's palm. Jensen dropped his head back against Jared's shoulder, and Jared let his hand move downward, thumb and pinky on Jensen's balls, the rest of his fingers stroking over the hardening length of his cock.

"Shouldn't you be watching?" He wrapped his fingers loosely around Jensen's cock and started to jack it slowly, nothing that would get Jensen anywhere, just an evil, evil tease. "Isn't there some kind of important director shit going on right now?"

"You suck," Jensen gritted out on an unsteady breath.

"I could do that later." Jared let his touch linger over the head of Jensen's cock and then moved his hand away, fingering Jensen's balls instead.

"Fuck." Jensen grabbed the remote and turned the game console off. The remote fell to the floor with a dull thud of plastic on carpet as the room was bathed in the blue light of the blank TV screen. "Fuck later."

"So...fuck later but suck...now?" Jared didn't know why it was so much fun to play dumb, but it was worth it for the feeling of Jensen growing harder against his hand, the frustrated heat radiating from his body. "No more _X-Files_?"

"Now!"

"If you say so." Jared pulled his hand away, grinning at Jensen's frustrated moan, and twisted around to land on his knees on the floor, shoving the coffee table out of the way with one hand. He tugged on Jensen's sweats, Jensen lifted his ass enough to get them down over his hips, and then Jared had his mouth on him. Jensen was slick with the salt taste of pre-come, and Jared swallowed, feeling the back of his tongue work against the blunt head as his lips tightened around the shaft, his fingers circled around the base.

Jared sucked to the rhythm of his heart beat, punctuated by Jensen's tight, fast breaths above him. He felt Jensen's balls tighten up, Jensen's hands squeezed on his shoulders, but he wasn't going anywhere. Jensen came with a long, shaky sigh, and Jared swallowed down the sharp taste of his come, moving his thumbs in soothing arcs on the pale skin of Jensen's thighs. Jensen slumped back against the upholstery, and Jared stayed where he was, kneeling between Jensen's thighs. He was half-hard himself, and he couldn't resist the temptation to rock his hips against the couch. Just ever so slightly, his cock sliding against the shiny fabric of his shorts. Just enough to keep himself in sight of the edge, not too close, not too far away.

As Jensen's breaths slowed down, he started playing with Jared's hair, idly wrapping strands around his fingers to make loose curls and then letting them fall away. "So," Jared said, letting his head rest against Jensen's thigh and looking up at him sideways, "you said something about fuck later?"

"Mmm, I think I did. At this rate it's going to take seventeen years to get through the next seven seasons."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll be able to download them directly into your head long before then." He kneeled up straight and kissed Jensen, slipping their tongues together. "Mmm, upstairs?"

"Too far away." Jensen sat up and leaned against Jared, bearing them both down to the floor. Jared looked up at Jensen kneeling over his hips, and it was a good sight. Jensen had kicked his sweats the rest of the way off, and he tugged off his t-shirt, dropping it back onto the couch. Jared shimmied his hips, trying to get his shots down without pushing Jensen away, and finally they were down to his knees and he could kick them away, away into the middle of the living room.

Then there was just air between them, and Jensen pulled the emergency lube out of the drawer in the end table. Jared reached out to take it. "Here, let me."

"I got it." Jensen smirked and squeezed the gel out into his palm. He coated the fingers of his right hand and stretched his arm back behind him. His back arched, his hips pushing out closer to Jared, and if Jared hadn't been hard already he sure as hell would be now. He needed touch, needed connection, and he took Jensen's left hand, held him steady as he rocked back against his hand. Jared could imagine how tight it was, Jensen's fingers slipping between the cheeks of his ass, and he had to close his eyes, bite his lip to push himself back from the edge.

"Aw fuck, Jen. Come on. Aw, fuck."

"I'm here." Jensen squeeze his hand before letting go, and then his hand was wrapped around the base of Jared's cock, followed by weight and heat and perfect fit of Jensen's ass moving slowly, so slowly onto his cock. After long seconds of torture, Jensen's ass was on Jared's thighs, and Jared could move, pushing the both of them up from the floor before dropping back down and thrusting up again.

Jensen was gorgeous, almost unearthly in the blue glow from the flat screen with his chest stretched out and his head arched back, his cock half-hard again between his legs. Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's thighs and felt the muscles there flex and relax under the slick layer of sweat. Then Jensen's hands were on Jared's chest, his thumbs scraping rough over Jared's nipples, and Jared closed his eyes as his hips twitched up-up in a ragged rhythm and he came.

As he lay there on the carpet trying to breathe and maybe think he felt Jensen sink down to rest on him, a warm sticky blanket with a really nice ass. "So, um." Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and opened his eyes to see Jensen's blue-cast sweat-spiked hair right in front of his face. "Was this inspired by your teenage crush on David Duchovny?"

"Shut up."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shut uuuuup." Jensen nipped at a chunk of skin on Jared's chest, and Jared winced, grinning anyway.

"And you're the flesh-eating kind of mutant. Good to know."

"Shut up," Jensen whispered. "Upstairs time now."

Jared nodded against the top of Jensen's head. He'd get up just as soon as Jensen got off him, and he had a feeling it was going to take a while. Good thing he'd sprung for all that extra padding under the carpet. He could feel Jensen breath against his chest, and under his hands on Jensen's back. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into the same rhythm, easy as sleep.

He really did love Netflix nights.


End file.
